pokemonkifandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Dyskusja użytkownika:Mika444
tego do ataków? xD Czy lepiej by wszystcy mieli takie same (tego nie pożyczę) WRNR Ale nie dojdzie do skutków, z powodu braku pomysłów. Heh ;P 123ViVa123 Jeśli możesz, nie zmieniaj nazw tylko gdy sokńczysz, zamień starą wersję na nową. :3 Obrazki: Plik:Aipom_shiny_Dream.png Plik:Ambipom_shiny_Dream.png Plik:Buneary_shiny_Dream.png Plik:Lopunny_shiny_Dream.png Plik:Emolga_shiny_Dream.png Plik:Mienfoo_shiny_Dream.png Plik:Mienshao_shiny_Dream.png Plik:Scraggy_shiny_Dream.png 100px|link=User:123ViVa123 17:39, lip 22, 2012 (UTC) Odpiszesz mi w podróży? 100px|link=User:123ViVa123 14:46, lip 23, 2012 (UTC) Plik:025female.gif PiPikachu Plik:025.gif Ja już mam tam postać Aaaa tak jasne Zmienię tabelkę, a postać bardzo fajna :P Dobra nie będę Dosen Dzięki. Odnośnie twojego... jest... skomplikowane. Trudne do zrozumienia. A pomysł cały twój czy kogoś bo jak twój to gratuluje kreatywności. W przeciwieństwie do większości użytkowników robisz coś innego. Coś co nie kręci się wokół pokemonów. 100px|link=User:TheAragorn3000 09:34, cze 17, 2012 (UTC) To może napisz to dużą czcionką na górze. Ale jeszcze raz gratuluje kreatywności. 100px|link=User:TheAragorn3000 09:39, cze 17, 2012 (UTC) Nie rozumiem. 100px|link=User:TheAragorn3000 10:13, cze 17, 2012 (UTC) Trzcina Tak chciałem... ale może na gg. Masz gg? Plik:495mini.gif Trzcina08 (dyskusja) Plik:495mini.gif 16:07, cze 20, 2012 (UTC) Hah, mam już tą fotę :P a mogłabyś już usunąć ten tekst na dyskusji u siebie, bo to jeszcze relikt po naszej wrogości :P A mam pytanie, czy w kolejnej serii - tj. Platinum Quest, mógłbym użyć tej foty? 100px Plik:495mini.gif 'Trzcina08' ''(dyskusja) Plik:495mini.gif 16:35, cze 21, 2012 (UTC) No spoko Plik:495mini.gif 'Trzcina08' ''(dyskusja) Plik:495mini.gif 17:15, cze 21, 2012 (UTC) Hej ;) Kiedy uzupełnisz info o Mayi? :D Plik:495mini.gif 'Trzcina08' ''(dyskusja) Plik:495mini.gif 14:42, cze 27, 2012 (UTC) W Polskim tak, jednak nie wiem jak jest w angielskim. Hmmm, możliwe, że jest również Mai, chociaż wiesz pisze się poprawnie po polsku ''Harry'ego a nie Harrego, a więc ucinamy ostatnią literę, więc po angielsku chyba poprawnie jest May'i Plik:495mini.gif Trzcina08 (dyskusja) Plik:495mini.gif 15:43, cze 27, 2012 (UTC) Hah, no możesz :P Plik:495mini.gif 'Trzcina08' ''(dyskusja) Plik:495mini.gif 08:41, cze 29, 2012 (UTC) Co to za historia niczym z taniego filmu porno xD co ty robisz z biednych digimonków xD Plik:495mini.gif 'Trzcina08' ''(dyskusja) Plik:495mini.gif 20:20, cze 29, 2012 (UTC) Nie jest za krótki, naprawdę też odwaliłaś kawał dobrej roboty :D Plik:495mini.gif 'Trzcina08' ''(dyskusja) Plik:495mini.gif 20:30, cze 29, 2012 (UTC) Myślę, że to imię będzie pasować do jej charakteru. Uzupełniaj Mayę :P Plik:495mini.gif 'Trzcina08' ''(dyskusja) Plik:495mini.gif 08:14, lip 1, 2012 (UTC) Daj mi linki do stronek, na których są skopiowane od cb rzeczy, a ja te stronki usunę i ją upomnę ;) Plik:495mini.gif 'Trzcina08' ''(dyskusja) Plik:495mini.gif 12:45, lip 1, 2012 (UTC) Czyli obrazki digimonów od cb skopiowała ? Plik:495mini.gif 'Trzcina08' ''(dyskusja) Plik:495mini.gif 12:50, lip 1, 2012 (UTC) Ale co jest takiego samego jak u cb. Bo ja tam dokładnie nie wiem Plik:495mini.gif 'Trzcina08' ''(dyskusja) Plik:495mini.gif 13:02, lip 1, 2012 (UTC) Stronę "Digimony" usunąłem już. A na stronie postaci co jest takiego samego? Plik:495mini.gif 'Trzcina08' ''(dyskusja) Plik:495mini.gif 13:02, lip 1, 2012 (UTC) Hmmm, poniekąd masz rację. Napiszę do niej Plik:495mini.gif 'Trzcina08' ''(dyskusja) Plik:495mini.gif 13:08, lip 1, 2012 (UTC) Super :P Plik:495mini.gif 'Trzcina08' ''(dyskusja) Plik:495mini.gif 17:08, lip 1, 2012 (UTC) Wku*wił mnie już. Mam go dosyć. Złodziej i tyle. Jak ci się podobały ostatnie odcinki? :D Plik:495mini.gif 'Trzcina08' ''(dyskusja) Plik:495mini.gif 10:55, lip 16, 2012 (UTC) Tego Ci miczko nie powiem :P Ojjj, zobaczymy, ja plan już mam na wszystkie odcinki, więc tylko ja wiem jaki jest wynik ligi :D Plik:495mini.gif 'Trzcina08' ''(dyskusja) Plik:495mini.gif 10:59, lip 16, 2012 (UTC) Hah, nie znam się na Digimonach :P ale ładnie, według mnie :P Plik:495mini.gif 'Trzcina08' ''(dyskusja) Plik:495mini.gif 13:52, lip 20, 2012 (UTC) Heh, ja czytałem po kilka razy, oglądałem po DZIESIĄTKI RAZY i na V, VI i VII byłem w kinie. Bo odkryłem Harrego w 2004 roku, a w 2005 byłem jeszcze za mały, żeby sam na film pojechać :( No nie ważne :P Książki mojego dzieciństwa, a właściwie MOJEGO ŻYCIA. Nie wiem, czy moje DVD ma funkcję nagrywania, bo nie mam VI częśći. Wiesz może kiedy będzie VI ? Plik:495mini.gif 'Trzcina08' ''(dyskusja) Plik:495mini.gif 19:46, lip 20, 2012 (UTC) Ja też kocham czarę ognia. Potem ci powiem ci mój ranking części bo lecę na razie :P Narka :D Plik:495mini.gif 'Trzcina08' ''(dyskusja) Plik:495mini.gif 20:06, lip 20, 2012 (UTC) Idąc za śladem Użytkownika D'Joka oraz za jego oczywiście pozwoleniem również otwieram dział, w którym możecie spekulować na temat teamu Cola, Lyry i Lucasa oraz Layli i Cilana! OTWÓRZ TUTAJ I SPEKULUJ :p Plik:495mini.gif 'Trzcina08' ''(dyskusja) Plik:495mini.gif 09:12, lip 21, 2012 (UTC) Idąc za śladem Użytkownika D'Joka oraz za jego oczywiście pozwoleniem również otwieram dział, w którym możecie spekulować na temat teamu Cola, Lyry i Lucasa oraz Layli i Cilana! OTWÓRZ TUTAJ I SPEKULUJ :p Plik:495mini.gif 'Trzcina08''' ''(dyskusja) Plik:495mini.gif 09:47, lip 22, 2012 (UTC) PokeKlara Dzięki, na razie jestem raczej na Wikinezce, ale jak będę miała jakiś problem to dam znać ;-) --PokeKlara (dyskusja) 10:24, lip 19, 2012 (UTC) Osoby, które nie umieją czytać i wpisują na sam dół, ostrzegam nie będę czytać . Dyskusja Anime Digimon. 123ViVa123 18:13, maj 19, 2012 (UTC) Do niedawna niewiedziałam co to digimony, a teraz ewolucje na youtubie oglądam XD (muzyka mi przybadła do gustu i ewolucja w Sakuyamon) 123ViVa123 18:21, maj 19, 2012 (UTC) Hej :) zapiszesz się? Jest to anime z mojego regionu :) Jak chcesz się zapisać to tylko pokemony rawdziwe lub z mojego regionu i tylko 1 pokemon nie evo. :) -Wikcio4 20:41, cze 20, 2012 (UTC) Zapraszam :) Czytaj ,zapisz się , baw się!